My Guardian Angel
by Brokenangelsely
Summary: A full Moon wo Sagashite One-shot. Pairings: Mitsuki x Takuto and Mitsuki X Eichi-kun An exchange of vows, Last goodbyes and a kiss.


We held hands and a lot of thoughts- no - memories came to my mind.

These memories were of a sickly girl, who dreamed of being a singer, dreamed of having her voice heard by her beloved person. Memories of meeting two cute, funny, mysterious _shinigami's_, which entered in her room- or rather- her life one day and that later, would help realize her dream. Remembering a time when she disobeyed her grandmother and went to live out her dream. She made new friends and enemies too. The girl made new relationships and dealt with life changing hardships. She found out about herself, discovered herself. She had made her dream come true. She learned about: dreams, confidence, trust, happiness, grief, loss, love, life and death…

I squeeze his hand tightly in mine. Every moment we spent together, I could not have felt any happier or alive. No matter what obstacles or hardships we'd face, I knew we would overcome them. We were there for each other every step of the way.

On this day we exchange our vows.

"I vow to care, to love and cherish you, as my lawful wedded wife. No matter in what state we find ourselves, I take you for richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, because I love you. And it's because I love you, I tie my life to yours. I will stand by your side as long as I live, till death do us part."

"I vow to care, to love and cherish you, as my lawful wedded husband. No matter in what state we find ourselves, I take you for richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, because I love you. And it's because I love you, I tie my life to yours. I will stand by your side as long as I live, till death do us part."

He squeezes my hand in his and I smile. We share a gentle kiss. A kiss as if to seal a contract we have just made; a contract of our lives, a promise, I vow to keep.

The Church bells ring, expressing the happiness within my heart. I look at him as we step outside the church. He smiles and I can't help but smile back! I am consumed with joy.

_I am truly happy…Eichi-kun. I wonder… Can you see me now?_

I look up to the clouded sky.

* * *

A wingless angel descends. He looks below him. He sees a young woman and a man coming out of a small church. They hold hands and smile happily at each other. His eyes stop upon the woman and he feels a hollow pain in his chest. He is reminded of a small pigtailed girl, who would cry and smile for him. She is a girl with a name similar to the full moon. He loves that girl… Mitsuki. It's her.

He tries to call out. The girl is no longer the child from his memories. He call's out to her, but no words reach her.

_Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Mitsuki!_

His words do not reach…but he hears a voice inside his head. A soft nostalgic voice:

_**I am truly happy… Eichi-kun. I wonder… Can you see me now?**_

She could not see him. She could not hear him. None the less he could hear her.

_Mitsuki…_

As much as he loved her, he could see the way she would look at the man beside her. She loved him. And when the man beside her would look back, anyone could tell he loved her endlessly. He stared at the ring that was placed on her left hand. She was truly happy with that man. He could tell by the way that the man had made her smile.

He heard her voice again…

_**This happiness that I feel… It consumes me completely. I love Takuto so much. From this day forward I am his wife. I am excited for the life that awaits us after all this time. Eichi-kun, my first love, I will never forget you… I love you even now and in my heart there is always a place for you, but in my heart there is room for someone else too. He took my heart, as I had taken his. I love him so much Eichi-kun. He makes me so, so happy…**_

A solitary tear falls from the angels face. He does not feel sadness, or grief, anger, or jealousy. He feels contempt, he knows not why, but he accepts his feelings and the sight before him. He is happy. He smiles as he has figured it out.

The angel floats to the side of the bride. Slowly he observes and takes in every little thing about her: Her face, her eyes, her smile…

He places a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Between gray skies, they begin to clear as the sun shines and the sky turns an azure color once more.

* * *

I touch my cheek. I felt…something. I felt something warm. It's strange I look to my right and there's nothing there. I look up at the sky and feel the warmth of the sun as it disperses the dark clouds.

"What's wrong?" Takuto asks me.

"It's just… I feel like the sky is smiling at me."

Without knowing why, I smile lovingly back.

As Takuto holds me in his arms, I laugh and outstretch my arms to catch the suns light with the palms of my hands. I suddenly feel a soft sensation within one of my closed hands. As I open my hand, there is a small, pure white feather and a familiar voice, a whisper, inside my head…

"_I love you always."_


End file.
